


A Little Gift

by Moritarty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moritarty/pseuds/Moritarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small little fic I wrote after seeing the trailer for Thor 2, and the desire for something a little sweet involving Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Gift

“Papa! I drew you a picture!” Vali was almost breathless with excitement, eyes shining with glee and toy horse tucked under his arm. Loki smiled and picked the drawing up off the table, the paper crackled a little between his fingers. On the paper was a brightly coloured drawing of him, done in a careful manner with great control despite a few wavy lines. Vali must have spent a good amount of time on it, and Loki could see him in his mind hunched over the table, tongue sticking out as he worked. “I didn’t go out of the lines once.” Vali said, proudly.

“You most certainly did not.” Loki agreed, then gave him a mock look of sternness, “But I fear my nose is a little too big. Surely it is not that long?” Vali giggled, nose wrinkling up. 

“I drew your magic too.” He said, “Because you’re so good at it.” The drawing was surrounded by a faint green-blue mist, as well as spots of yellow obviously signifying the magic. “Mama helped me with my writing. I am getting much better at it.” Vali said, clutching his toy horse closer to him. “Aren’t I Mama?” He looked to Sigyn, stood next to him. She smiled a little and nodded,

“Much better.” She agreed. Across the top of the picture Vali had written ‘My Papa’ then in the corner signed his name with a wobbly kiss. “What do you think of it? Is it not a wonderful little piece of art?” 

“It is beautiful.” Loki said, looking up at Vali who had his hand pressed against the cell’s glass front. “Thank you.”


End file.
